When a love end, another begins
by Laciesmilegurl
Summary: After been rejected by Ginpachi-sensei, Kagura was "found" by the sadist, Sougo. What will happen? One-shot for OkiKagu. Dunno if I did ok... I don't own the photo and I know that I fail at summary but please read, I promise that it is not a waste of time. :) Thanks! Completed.


**One-shot! First time writing for Sougo and Kagura. Hope you like it.**

**- OoOoOo -**

"Ginpachi sensei…"

"Oh, Kagura what you want? I'm not giving you any of my bento though." Gin replied. Said girl shook her head and look at the green grass patch beneath their foot. "Hm…Ginpachi sensei…I…I…"Kagura stuttered. Gin looked at her, puzzled. "I like you, Ginpachi sensei." Kagura blurted out when Gin tried to look at her.

Kagura could tell that he was taken aback. But she just couldn't help it. She has liked Gin for as long as she could remember. She loves how he teaches and how he is just him.

"Oh…I…See…" Gin managed to stutter out. He didn't even think that his favorite student would confess to him. Kagura could tell just how much she was being selfish and bothering him.

"Sorry, I just said that without much thought, so please forget about it." Kagura said looking at Gin and she smiled as she walked away. After she was sure that she wasn't in her beloved teacher's range of sight, she started running as fast as her legs could take her. She felt the sudden urge to just die right now. She ran and ran and ran; the previous scene replayed countless time in her mind.

Her teacher's troubled face, his voice and the awkwardness. Her heart ached. She could feel her eyes getting watery and soon hot tears ran down her cheeks. '_How can I cry? It should be him crying because he rejected me…Yup, that's right…Stop dropping out, tears…Stop…' _She thought to herself as she ran aimlessly.

She did not have to worry about banging into anyone as school is already over. She just ran until she felt really tired. Leaning on the cool concrete wall, she was able to stand properly. She panted and tears still continue to stream down. '_Why do I have so many tears?' _She thought as she tried to wipe away the never-ending tears.

"China!" She heard a very familiar voice calling out to her. '_Shit! It's him, I have to stop…'_ Kagura thought as the footsteps sound got louder. "Oi, China! What you doing? Standing here like you just ran for your life." The sandy-blonde hair boy smiled, no actually he smirked.

She did not need to look at him to tell that he is smirking, after all she has been his friend or actually rival for as long as she could remember. She could get along better with him, at least better then her brother. Her brother just cannot stand him, when they meet each other, a fight like surely break out.

The only time they didn't fight was when one of them went crazy, so crazy that they do not want a good fight.

"What you want, you sadist?" Kagura asked, she had to make sure that she sounded normal or else the sadist would have something to tease her with. "Nothing much, just saw your bag lying on your table in class and went to look for you." The sadist said. She had to admit that he actually isn't so bad, sometimes he is kind. "Thanks, just leave it there I'll pick it up later, you should go first too." Kagura said as she started walking away as she was sure that if she looks at him now…The damn tears will start flowing out uncontrollably.

Sensing that something was amiss as she didn't respond with her usual sarcasm, Sougo, sadist decided to find out what is wrong with that China girl. But actually he knew what happened, he just wanted to wait until she decides to tell him on her own accord. "What do you mean by leaving it there? You are walking away." He said with 0.01% of concern and worry. "I am going to the toilet to cool down first, you want to follow me in, you pervert?" Kagura countered. He couldn't say anything. "Just put it there, I'll take it later." She whispered as she started to walk into the girls' toilet.

He couldn't hold back anymore, he drop her bag and grabbed her hands. This action took Kagura by surprise and because of that, her head was turned to face him. Tears in her cloudy sapphire orbs were threatening to fall out anytime now. To Sougo, she looks just a little girl who can just breakdown anytime now, and she did.

She couldn't look in his crimson eyes. She didn't want to let him see her crying. She didn't want to be teased…But actually, it was because she didn't want him to be worried. He has always been worried about many things when it comes to her; she knows it even though he hides it very properly. "What's wrong?" He asked really worried.

That's it.

She couldn't hold it back anymore. She cried, so hard that she thought that her eyeballs were going to just fall out there and then. Letting go of her hands, he was at a lost as he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to comfort her. He saw it all. How she confessed and was rejected. Standing at the corner, he heard it all. His heart broke at the sight of her confessing, even though he didn't admit, he has liked her for as long as he knew her. He felt a little happy when Ginpachi rejected her; he thought that by doing that to Kagura would make her look at other boys, him for example.

Now that he thinks back, he hated himself for feeling happy even though it was just a little. Looking at her cry and scream, he felt the sudden urge to hug her and confess. But he knew that by doing so things will be awkward between them and he didn't want that.

After a while, Kagura started sobbing. When she was able to talk properly, Kagura started telling him about the confession and the rejection. This gave him a chance to comfort him.

Raising his hand, he looked away as he patted the sobbing girl. "Come on, stop crying. You are going to create a puddle of water. No…Wait; there is already a puddle of tears…You wasted water…"

Kagura knew that this was his way of comforting her, she smiled and countered with, "I like you."

Sougo was shocked, I mean seriously. He didn't expect that to come out from her mouth. "Right after your rejection her confess to me?" He said as he picked up her bag and began walking, knowing that she'll follow. She did.

"I mean seriously, I wanted to be properly rejected first, and then I'll confess to you. If I didn't get rejected properly, I will keep clinging on the hope that maybe he will like me. So, I do like you…You sadist." Kagura murmured, loud enough for Sougo to hear though. He smiled and held her hand as they walked home. He knew that she meant it and that he wasn't just a replacement. He will give her as much love as she wants to mend up her broken heart.

Who knew that when a love ends another begins? Well, all is good.

**- OoOoOo -**

**Liked it? Review your thoughts…I personally like this paring in Gintama and decided to write…Well, if it's good…I will write more? Bye, guys! Off to eat my dinner. Itadakimasu! **


End file.
